


【旧剑高文】果味软糖

by huanglin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglin/pseuds/huanglin
Summary: PWP剧情和逻辑被我双双喂狗补魔不可避旧剑&旧剑alterx高文的3P，含有微量的旧剑x旧剑alter无差，注意避雷





	【旧剑高文】果味软糖

亚瑟坐在床边，低声斥责alter的作为太过粗暴，alter没理会他。

高文被顶得频频向前滑去，又被alter扣紧了窄腰，锢在原地。他尚未适应被异物贯穿的感受，就被一次次顶弄到最深处，连喘息都破碎得不成声调，却仍然抬起头，向亚瑟露出一个微笑，断断续续地表示自己没事。

Alter俯下身亲吻他的脊背，嘴唇移到他的后颈时却突然一口咬下。高文发出吃痛的闷哼，alter吮咬渗出的血液，像母兽衔起幼仔一样向后拉扯，让高文顺从他的意思坐起身，将他抱在怀里，在他的耳边对他说向下坐，然后舔吻他通红的耳廓。

高文压抑着急促的喘息，调整好角度，慢慢沉下身躯，那根阴茎原本只余头部还在他身体里，现在被他一点点吞回。由自身掌控节奏就不算太难熬，高文顺利吃下了半根。

alter却停下摆弄他胸前乳珠的手，淡金色的发扫过他的后颈，一下扣紧了他，让高文猛地吞没到底。这动作让高文发出一声短促的悲鸣，那实在是太深了，高文甚至错觉他身体里的是根粗长的铁棒，要捅穿他的小腹，或者一直顶到他的喉咙，堵死他的呼吸。

亚瑟叹了口气，移坐到高文身前，怜爱地亲吻他汗湿的睫毛。高文睁开眼睛看他，他的承受能力还是很好，渐渐缓过气，便开始摆动自己的腰肢，让阴茎在自己的股间进出。他自己摆弄出这些放荡的动作，蓝色的眼珠却仍然清澈透亮，几丝光线就能让它们好似琉璃。

高文摆头去吻亚瑟的唇，他的喘息灼热淫靡，却只用自己的嘴唇去碰他，带着近乎虔诚的渴求。亚瑟乱了呼吸，温存的想法被冲去六七成，像头雄狮撕咬猎物般侵入高文的口腔，紧紧扣住他的后脑。

alter把下巴放到停下动作的高文肩上，金眼珠颇有兴趣地看着他们，抱着高文的腰缓慢地抽插。即使不怎么动作，高文较常人高出一两度的体温也能带来莫大的刺激，他的体内叫人眷恋。

亚瑟松开了唇舌，高文开始向下亲吻，途中偶尔吮咬，却注意着不留下难以消褪的痕迹。亚瑟揉他柔软的胸肌，用手心的剑茧去蹭掌下的乳珠，或者改变方式去拉扯它们，高文颤抖着接受，被狠狠刺激到时会发出一两声甜腻的呻吟，后穴收缩着绞紧属于另一个人的东西。

alter被他夹得意乱，好几次差点直接缴械，他瞪了笑着看他的亚瑟一眼，放高文俯下身，高文便乖顺地低头，含下另一根挺翘的阴茎。高文用柔软的口腔包裹住它，只知道不要让牙齿磕碰，吮了半天都不得章法，亚瑟的阳物被他胡乱摆弄，却只觉得埋在他胯间的脑袋十分可爱。高文弄了半晌，毫无进展，只好抬起头看他，为自己的笨拙露出一点羞愧的神色。

亚瑟没忍住揉了揉他的头，笑了出来，开始教他如何讨好自己。高文听他的话，一丝不苟地照做，拿出自己幼时向亚瑟学剑的态度，与眼前的这柄利剑交戈。

教学持续得不算太久，不多时高文就感到亚瑟的呼吸变得急促，胀满口腔的东西又变大几分，他的舌头和上颚都能感受到它上边勃起的青筋。一点成就感浮了上来，他放开含住的囊袋，再次吞下体积不小的龟头。

但填满他身下的那根——原本仅仅不疾不徐地碾转的那根东西，突然猛烈地冲撞起来，每一次都狠狠碾过那一点，快感如同细密的电流般传遍全身，鞭笞得每一块血肉都在尖叫，叫他差点连手都撑不稳。高文从被快感冲刷的脑袋里挤出仅存的一点理智，认识到自己忽略了身后的那位王太久。

黑色的王不会给他补过的机会，他会亲自将他应得的讨要回来，连本带利。从后方到来的冲击也让他失去了对前方的掌控，他开始被动地吞吐，被顶到喉咙口时下意识的一次吞咽让他泛出泪花，差点真的停止呼吸。

alter用指尖去触碰高文的阴茎，指甲蹭过马眼，满意地感到高文的肠肉绞紧了他，腰绷得近乎反折。高文下意识吐出了口中的柱体，大张着嘴，猛烈地吸气。alter恶意地翻过手腕，一把掐住弹跳起来的阴茎，把即将释放出的东西堵死在了里边。

白光席卷了高文的视野，极致的快乐与痛苦绞紧了他，叫他从极乐堕至地狱的业火里，连挣扎都来不及就要被敲碎骨头，再被细细剐去血肉。

过了好一会，他才认识到自己已经合上嘴，茫然地喘息着。高文用力闭了下眼，看清亚瑟漂亮的娃娃脸正在他的面前，神情温柔地瞧着他，手指擦拭他的眼角——不知何时，他已经淌了满脸的泪水。高文发着抖摸过自己湿黏黏的下巴，泪水与唾液混合在一起，或许还有些别的什么。

alter仍然在他股间进出，他不知从哪里找来一根绸带，代替手指绑住了高文的根部，见他已经能抬手擦脸，笑着告诉他这样能让事情更好地进行。

不得宣泄的苦痛感缠绕着高文，泪水不断地流出，连喘息都带上了哭腔，他费力擦了两次就宣告放弃，任由它们洇湿一小块床单。alter将他翻过身，抬起他的一条腿，细细欣赏他失神的眼，蒙尘的宝石别具美感。他就着甜美的蘸料仔细咀嚼正餐，最后几次大力冲撞过后，终于在紧致的肠壁内释放出来。

alter在高潮的余韵中抱着他坐了一会，片刻后吩咐高文夹好那些东西，不要让它们漏出来，便抽出了自己。高文的脑袋还不能正常运转，只对命令接收得精确，闻言收紧了肛口，把还未完全拔出的alter夹得倒抽一口气。

亚瑟走到他们身前，偏头与alter交换了一个吻，警告意味地在纠缠中咬破他的嘴唇，示意他不能再继续了。他有些后悔，反思自己是不是对自己的另一面太过信任。

alter难得没有反抗，由他作为，显然很享受这个吻。唇分后alter拉住亚瑟的手探向自己的下身，金色的眼珠一错不错地看着亚瑟，凑到他耳边呼出一口气，告诉他自己又硬了。亚瑟皱起眉，最后只对他说不准乱来。

 

高文在他们接吻时缓过来一些，伸手抱住覆上来的亚瑟，主动抬起腿环上他的腰。他的额发湿了一片，一缕缕粘在一起，让他有些睁不开眼睛，亚瑟温柔地拨开它们，吻了吻他的眼角。

被开拓过一次的穴口已经十分松软，亚瑟的插入十分顺利，甫一进入，高文的肠肉便紧密地依附了上来。亚瑟一面摆动腰部，一面轻声安慰他，说他的灵基不稳，那根绸带也是必要的东西。

高文柔顺地对他点头。但心里却知道那不可能，他在对他的王撒谎。可进入他的人是亚瑟，他一想到是亚瑟在他的里面——不管是哪个亚瑟，他们正以最亲密的姿态纠缠在一起，欲望就如同浪潮般难以压抑。他也不能去想那根折磨他的绸带是如何被系上去的，因为那同样会让他泛起更深的欲望。

alter把自己的下身凑过去，拍拍高文的脸颊，高文便松开一只抱住亚瑟的手，侧过头去吮住另一根阴茎。

alter残留在高文身体里的精液被亚瑟的撞击翻出泡沫，尽管穴口已经完全被柱身填满，还是难以避免地翻搅出来一些。

亚瑟很快释放了出来，他等alter也在高文口中高潮过一次后，就把还未来得及咽下口中精液的高文抱起，把自己再次挺立的性器整个挺入，直至没根。高文好似被劈成了两半，发出苦闷的呻吟，白浊从他的嘴角溢出，淫靡地顺着下巴滴落。

高文好不容易将口中带着冷腥的东西全部咽下，就被一只从后方伸来的手伸入口腔，夹住舌头玩弄。alter抱住他的背，向他抱怨待遇的不公。高文没法回答他，他的身躯不由自身意志地一起一伏，控制发声的器官也难以动作，唾液都从口角向下滴，只好低声呜咽，权算作求饶。

alter用低沉的笑声充作回答，他的另一只手摸到亚瑟和高文的连结处，精准地为那穴口又增加了一根手指。

亚瑟毫无防备地被激起一阵颤栗，高文更是差点咬了口中的手指。alter放过高文的舌头，扣弄起他的肠壁，食指在被撑出的缝隙外戳戳点点，似乎在思考扩大的余地。

高文惊喘不已，眼眶一阵潮湿，止不住地发出已经有些沙哑的呻吟——他的喉咙今天着实被过度摧残。

亚瑟好容易平复下来，握住alter的手要他出去。alter没有动，他的肤色有一些病态的苍白，手指夹在深色的性器中间甚至显得突兀。他朝亚瑟眨眨眼，拉扯了下系在高文根部的绸带，又点了点自己的嘴唇。

亚瑟沉默一瞬，终究还是默许了。

亚瑟第二次用精液填满高文的时候，alter的手指已经增加到了三根，他在途中把自己的性器凑到那条窄缝前比了比，表示出些许遗憾。最后高文的后穴已经有些难以闭合，亚瑟和alter给他摆了一个上仰的姿势，让他抱起自己的双腿，才没让那些可变作魔力的东西尽数浪费。

亚瑟退出后，alter的手指还留在高文的身体里，轻缓地按揉肠壁。高文身上乱七八糟，红痕和精液都不少，肌理结实的躯体随着呼吸起伏，alter喜欢这幅淫荡不堪的画作。

alter亲了亲高文的额头，解下一直捆缚着他的绸带，高文的身体颤了颤，嘶哑的喉咙中发出“咔”“咔”的声音，整个人绷成一道将要折断的弦。漆黑的王低下头去，含住那根跳动着的、断断续续吐出白浊的东西，埋在他身体里的手指不留余地地动作，他要他领略那一种极致。

高文如幼童般哭泣起来，亚瑟抱过他，让他靠在自己身上，用柔和的嗓音安抚他。alter吻住他，口中所含的浊液如同乳汁，悉数哺给他，让他吞下了肚腹。


End file.
